Adultère
by MissDM
Summary: 2 personnes, une chambre, une nuit ... Petite OS sans prétention, la 1ère que je publie ici.Classé T voire M pour les âmes très sensibles.


Elle était de dos, bras croisés et regardait par la fenêtre sans rien voir, elle l'attendait.

Il s'approcha silencieusement et posa les mains doucement sur ses hanches sans la brusquer. Il attendait sa réaction avant de s'aventurer plus loin car bien que présente de son plein gré, avait-elle pour autant envie d'aller plus loin, cette fois encore?

Il comprit quand elle décroisa ses bras pour venir se blottir dans les siens toujours dos à lui. Il resserra son étreinte. Merlin, que c'était bon de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien. De ne sentir aucune crainte, aucun regret, aucune gêne dans son abandon.

Elle penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté rendant son cou plus accessible. Cette fine portion de peau si accessible et si délicate s'offrait à lui. Elle était attirante tout en restant innocente. Elle était provocante et fragile. Un mélange auquel il ne pouvait résister. Elle était ce qu'il avait recherché longuement. Elle était tout. Alors il l'embrassa.

Chaque centimètre de peau s'enflammait au contact de ses lèvres chaudes et humides d'autant qu'il laissait parfois passer sa langue pour tracer une ligne imaginaire qui partait ou remontait jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. Elle retenait son souffle lorsqu'il s'arrêtait pour changer d'endroit et finissait par expirer bruyamment comme pour prolonger les frissons qu'il lui donnait et qui se propageaient à tout son corps. Ses mains s'étaient dégagées des siennes et remontaient le long de ses bras dans une lente caresse qu'il poursuivit sur ses épaules, les massant presque. Ses baisers s'étaient interrompus, le temps pour sa bouche de venir titiller son lobe d'oreille. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant les sensations étaient puissantes. Il la fit tourner doucement et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le contact était tellement puissant qu'elle se perdit dans toutes les promesses que contenaient ses deux prunelles argentées. Aucune trace de mépris ou de haine, aucune méchanceté mais de la sincérité et des promesses de bonheur, de plaisir.

Découvrir son visage effaça les quelques doutes qu'il pouvait encore avoir. Ses lèvres entrouvertes dans une invitation muette, ses joues légèrement rosies et son regard... son regard !

Ses yeux couleurs chocolat miroitaient d'éclats dorés, surement dû aux nombreuses bougies qui éclairaient la pièce mais il se plut à croire que sa présence en était la cause. Que ses mains et ses baisers avaient déposé un éclat à chaque contact. Il lisait dans ses yeux un mélange d'excitation, d'impatience qui le rendit fébrile.

Il l'embrassa d'abord avec douceur puis plus fougueusement à mesure qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. Il laissa ses mains parcourir son dos se repaissant de ses courbes, de ses épaules au creux de ses reins et à la naissance de ses fesses. Elle aurait pu convertir n'importe quel mangemort à la cause moldue rien qu'en se servant de ce corps.

Elle s'abandonna totalement au premier contact de sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer encore plus vers elle. D'une main, elle lui caressait le dos presque sauvagement tandis que l'autre passait sur sa nuque pour laisser ses doigts s'enrouler dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle aurait aimé se fondre en lui, ne jamais se détacher de ce contact si gourmand, si simple et pourtant si fort. Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout et ils en avaient déjà échangés mais celui-ci avait un goût particulier. Il était impatient, presque brutal et surtout, il annonçait de plus grands plaisirs. Elle s'arcbouta plus encore contre lui, contre son corps chaud et entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Elle s'amusa de constater que certains ne résistaient pas au traitement qu'elle leur faisait subir quand elle les entendit tomber sur le parquet de la chambre. Elle comprit qu'il ne désirait pas être en reste quand elle sentit ses mains fébriles tâtonnaient dans son dos à la recherche des cordons de son corset. Sentant le drame arrivé, elle quitta momentanément ses lèvres pour lui présenter quelques secondes son dos afin de l'aider à se défaire de ce si joli mais si encombrant morceau de tissu.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant cette pause, leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs lèvres gonflées des baisers échangés. Leurs visages transpiraient l'envie, l'impatience et le désir.

Un œil extérieur aurait pu voir toute la passion qui se dégageait de ce couple en train de se déshabiller mutuellement. L'air presque étouffant de frustration emplissait la pièce et se chargeait d'électricité comme un soir d'été orageux.

Les mains étaient agitées, les gestes nerveux tant la précipitation était maitre de leurs mouvements.

Bientôt ils furent nus et il la retourna pour la contempler dans toute sa splendeur de femme. On était loin de ce corps adolescent qui était le sien lors de leurs années d'étude. Ses cheveux s'étaient disciplinés, elle avait gagné en formes, ses hanches et sa poitrine s'étaient développés, elle respirait la sensualité. Lui avait acquis une force tranquille, ses muscles s'étaient développés et il présentait un torse contre lequel on n'aspirait qu'à se blottir.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, leurs lèvres contrariées d'avoir été si longtemps privées l'une de l'autre. Il leur fallait plus, il leur fallait l'autre.

Ils se dirigèrent sans se quitter vers le lit qui trônait dans la chambre, ils devaient assouvir ce désir, ce besoin. Peu importait le temps, l'espace, leurs différences, ils avaient besoin de se contact pour continuer leurs vies, besoin l'un de l'autre pour faire semblant, pour survivre à la vie qu'on avait tracé pour eux.

Les souffles se faisaient plus courts, les gémissements plus prononcés au fur et à mesure qu'ils se découvraient, que chaque parcelle de peau était touchée, embrassée.

Quand enfin, il la pénétra, l'air leur manqua tant l'émotion était intense mais le vide était comblé, la partie manquante de leurs corps, de leur cœur était enfin présente.

Alors ils firent l'amour, se procurant mille et un plaisirs, riant de leur impatience comme les deux adolescents qu'ils n'étaient plus, savourant chaque caresse jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme s'impose fulgurant, étincelant, puissant dévastant tout sur son passage. Il laissa 2 corps épuisés, essoufflés et transpirants tentant vainement de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils venaient de vivre mais parfois les mots ne suffisent pas, ne suffisent plus.

Elle fut la première à se lever se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il voulut la retenir mais ne fut pas assez rapide et elle ne vit pas son geste. Quand elle eut terminé sa douche, il prit la sienne mais il ne vit pas l'hésitation qui la taraudait de retourner sous l'eau avec lui, le geste qu'elle commença pour ouvrir cette porte de douche mais qui fut arrêté en plein vol.

La chambre sentait encore les effluves de leur passion tandis qu'ils se rhabillaient mais ils n'avaient plus le temps d'y songer.

Il avait sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre attendant qu'elle vérifie une dernière fois si rien n'avait été oublié, elle vérifiait toujours tout. Elle le rejoignit et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement tentative désespérée de prolonger l'instant. Tant de mots se retrouvaient prisonniers de ce baiser mais rien ne devait être dit.

Ils quittèrent la chambre ensemble pour atteindre la sortie de l'hôtel. Partant chacun dans une direction opposée pour retrouver leurs travails, leurs vie de famille si rangée aux yeux de tous.

- que doit-on dire dans ces cas-là, Drago ? Au revoir ? À bientôt ?

L'homme sûr de lui devint pensif à cette question, cherchant sans doute la meilleure réponse et cela inquiétât sa compagne. Il finit par demander :

- à la semaine prochaine, non ?

Elle sourit tendrement, restant pensive presque rêveuse ce qui l'ennuyât un peu.

- Hermione ?

Son regard revint vers lui et plongea dans le sien :

- à la semaine prochaine oui.

Et ils partirent, le sourire aux lèvres, prêt à franchir tous les obstacles pour revivre ca encore une fois.


End file.
